A milling cutter known from the prior art comprises a plurality of cutting edges. The rotation of the milling cutter makes it possible to machine a part owing to contact with the edges. When laterally milling a part, the number of edges of the milling cutter engaging with the part varies each time an edge comes into contact or moves out of contact with the part, which causes a change in cutting force.